


食死徒的禁脔

by whalepage



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	食死徒的禁脔

哈利波特从未想过自己会以如此屈辱的状态面对他的敌人，卢修斯马尔福。  
现在的他全身上下只穿着一件单薄的纯白衬衫，或者说是挂着更好，因为这件衬衫对于少年尚未长成的身形来说尺寸过大，纽扣也像是故意没扣好一般，导致这本来就没什么蔽体功能的衣服像是斜斜的耷拉在他身上似的，露出一大片白皙的肩膀，下摆刚刚好长出一点，勉强遮住了他未着寸缕的下体，使少年两条光洁白皙的腿显得更为修长诱人，被白色衣物所遮挡着的沉睡的男根虽是隐隐约约，但也恰当好处的能勾起观赏者的无限遐想，以至于哈利不得不气恼的怀疑这件衬衫的尺寸是故意设计成这样岌岌可危要露不露的样子。  
虽然面前的黑发少年是一脸窘迫，满眼憎恨的怒视自己，但卢修斯马尔福却丝毫不被他这种威胁、恐吓般的神情给吓退，毕竟这种怒火在他看来不过是小孩子在虚张声势罢了。银发的男人抱着双臂，慵懒的扫视着自己眼前这个可口的小猎物，虽然这衬衫对于他来说是大了些，可是却意外的很合适，称得这少年身形更小，让人更有食欲，不过最让卢修斯食指大动的还是哈利那瘦削的小腿上穿着的黑色中筒袜和搭配好的黑色腿夹，袜子和腿夹若是平摆着也不过是普通的日常衣物罢了，但穿在这少年腿上倒像是一味催情剂一般，让卢修斯不得不开始幻想自己将这两条腿圈在腰间用力顶撞着身下的少年的情色画面。  
“好久不见。”卢修斯的脸上带着令人捉摸不透的笑容，他走近哈利，拿起了与那少年的项圈相连的银链，逗弄般的摇晃了两下，“这很适合你，波特先生。”  
“你该下地狱去，卢修斯马尔福。”哈利反唇相讥，冰冷的绿眸瞪着眼前的男人。  
“如果你再以这样‘礼貌’的态度与我交谈，我会让你体会到什么叫地狱的。”卢修斯钳住哈利的下巴，让他更加贴近的直视着自己。  
“就凭你这个卑鄙小人，并不能把我怎么样。”哈利毫不怯懦的直视着男人那淡色的眼珠，努力表现出来自己对卢修斯马尔福的不屑。  
“很棒的表情，波特。”卢修斯感觉自己内心想要征服这少年的欲望正在愈加膨胀，但就这么直接的强行让这少年屈服，可太没意思了不是吗？他卢修斯马尔福想看到的是无限的绝望、痛苦和哀求，而这光是靠肉体上的强迫是不能做到的，必须得要情感的辅助才行。  
“你这段时间在外面像个老鼠一样躲躲藏藏的，还真是辛苦您了。”卢修斯轻笑着，苍白的手指划过少年此刻有些缺水的薄唇，“你需要得到一些犒赏才行。”  
话音刚落，哈利就感觉男人那张冷漠的面孔在自己面前放大，暧昧的气息瞬间扑撒在自己的面门，两片柔软不由分说的贴上了自己干燥的嘴唇，同时一根灵活湿软的东西也跟着伸进了自己温热的口腔内，霸道又放肆的在里面舔舐游走，甚至还不由分说的卷住哈利的舌头开始吮吸翻搅，并故意发出唇舌相接时的粘腻水声，像是在提醒这少年你现在正被我完全的把控着。  
被强吻的少年无力反抗，只能被迫接受着这令他抗拒的侵袭，哈利能清晰的感觉到卢修斯那湿滑的舌头在自己口腔内壁骚刮抚弄的触觉，这使他的身体控制不住的开始酥麻起来，大腿也下意识的并直绷紧，男人见少年的身体起了本能的反应，于是便把手往下探，一把抓住了哈利腿间那根青涩的阴茎，握在手心里慢慢的摩挲。  
“怎么了，伟大的救世主居然只靠一个无聊的吻就可以勃起了吗？”卢修斯掀开哈利覆盖在下体上的衬衫下摆，让那已经开始苏醒的阴茎整暴露在空气中，也暴露在哈利自己和卢修斯的面前。  
“恶心。”少年颤抖着身体辱骂了眼前的男人，但他却无法控制自己身体出现的生理反应。  
“怎么了？救世主先生是觉得这样的犒赏还不足够吗？”卢修斯戏谑般的弹了一下少年那根直立起来的阴茎，意料之中的让哈利的身体僵硬了一下，“也是呢，比起我这个外人，你还是更希望由你最亲近的人来犒赏你吧。”  
最亲近的人？  
听到这句话，哈利的内心不由得警铃大作，从去年开始，他和罗恩、赫敏就一直自从被食死徒追杀之后，为了不连累家人，赫敏和罗恩都已与家人道别并与哈利长期待在一起，以备随时作战，然而就在上个月，他们三人在丛林中野营时忽然受到了大批食死徒的袭击，势单力薄的他们完全不是这群食死徒的对手，惊慌逃窜时他与赫敏、罗恩被迫分开，直到今天他落入卢修斯马尔福手中，哈利也没能再见到罗恩和赫敏。  
然而，方才马尔福说的是自己最亲近的人，难不成是罗恩和赫敏，他们在那天的逃跑中被食死徒捉住了？  
一想到自己的好友也许会在这群禽兽的折磨下生不如死，哈利就不由得头皮发麻，看见一向倔强坚强的少年脸上头一次显露出担忧和顾虑的神情，卢修斯不禁微微一笑，感觉到自己的计谋得以顺利展开。  
“我敢打赌，您肯定非常想念你的好朋友。”卢修斯朝哈利不怀好意的一笑，随后回头向门口唤了一声，  
“带他进来。”  
雕花的木门被缓缓推开，矮小的家养小精灵牵着一个男孩慢慢的走了进来，哈利惊恐的看着那个自己无比熟悉的身影跟随着小精灵一步一步的走到了自己面前，待完全看清那个男孩的长相和身体以后，哈利的一颗心已经差不多要完全跳出来了，他从没想象过自己会在这样的情形下与罗恩再度重逢，也没料到此刻他的挚友的身体上竟是如此的触目惊心。  
现在的罗恩与他平常活力十足幽默风趣的样子大相径庭，红发男孩的眼神游离，一双曾经天真纯洁的蓝色眼眸此刻像是没有聚焦点一般，但最让哈利心悸的还是罗恩身上的那些痕迹，男孩白皙的肌肤上错综复杂的布满了各种各样的痕迹，在脖子、肩膀、锁骨甚至腿根，都有嫣红的吻痕和浅浅的牙印，一看就知道在这男孩身上曾发生过激烈的情事。  
至于穿着上，罗恩也是跟自己一样，穿着松松垮垮的纯白衬衫，只不过他的腿上套着一双白色小腿袜，但这小腿袜上似乎还残留着一些令人起疑的粘稠液体，哈利强迫自己移开了视线，他真不愿去想象罗恩身上发生过什么。  
察觉到黑发少年由于震惊和愤怒而呼吸急促起来，卢修斯不由得满意的笑了，他使了使眼色让家养小精灵出去，随后便搂过此刻看起来神志不清的红发男孩，直视着此刻正处于混乱状态的哈利，将罗恩抱在怀里亲昵的亲了一口，这个挑衅般举动不意外的让黑发少年顿时火冒三丈，并咬牙切齿道，  
“放开罗恩！”  
“凭什么？他现在可不是你的罗恩韦斯莱。”男人嗤笑一声，随后将手探到红发男孩隐藏在衬衫下摆处浑圆臀部，手指熟练的寻到那双丘中间幽闭的小洞，将插在男孩肛穴内的肛塞取了出来。  
长久处于被异物入侵填满状态的敏感穴口突然失去了填塞物，使得红发男孩不禁颤抖了一下身体，嘴里不自觉的溢出难耐的呻吟，早已习惯了被插入的身体被突如其来的空虚所包围，但他还没来得及去承受空虚带来的折磨，男人已经把他那修长的手指再次探入了自己的身体。  
“他现在是我最听话乖巧的小罗尼。”卢修斯对着神智迷糊的男孩狡黠的一笑，将手指插入了男孩早已松软湿润的洞口中，在那温暖的肠道中只稍稍扣挖了几下，一股白色浊液就从罗恩的后穴那源源不断的流了出来，淌到男孩白皙的腿根上。  
亲眼目睹罗恩的身体被他人如此屈辱的玩弄糟蹋，哈利只觉得自己此刻的怒火和憎恨都已到达了临界点，他恨不得就此扑上去把这个该死的卢修斯马尔福撕个粉碎。  
“你这个懦夫！”看到自己的挚友被人如此羞辱，哈利简直是发指眦裂，“你们食死徒，还有伏地魔，从头到尾要对付的只有我而已！与罗恩完全没有关系！”  
“你们这群混蛋有本事就直接冲着我来！”哈利的声音越来越大，他敢肯定罗恩也听到了他的声音，但是红发男孩完全没有任何反应，只是像个断线的木偶一般倚靠卢修斯的身上，嘴里不时发出断断续续呻吟。  
“多么令人感动的友情。”卢修斯夸张的赞扬道，“刚被我们抓住的时候，小罗尼也是这么求我的。”  
哈利睁大了眼睛，接着他听见卢修斯压低了声音。  
“马尔福先生，求您了，只要你能放过哈利，放过赫敏，放过我的家人，你要我做什么都可以。”  
黑发少年握紧了双拳。  
“这么可爱的孩子居然在跪着求我，我怎么能不答应呢？”卢修斯马尔福抬手抓住罗恩胸前的两颗凸起，随意的拉扯揉捏着，同时另一只手探得更深，直接寻到了红发男孩肠道内那颗敏感的凸起，准确的按了下去。  
“嗯…！…”罗恩的身体剧烈的颤抖了一下，眼角不自觉的泛出了泪花，经过多日的特殊调教，他的身体已十分适应前列腺刺激，现在即使是光靠后穴，他的阴茎也能勃起了。  
“我可没有强迫小罗尼，”卢修斯对着此刻眼睛发红的哈利露出一个自负的笑容，“他可是求着我去操他的，对吗，小罗尼？”  
“求您了……”泫然欲泣的男孩把手背贴近唇边，喃喃自语道，卢修斯的手指在他体内抽插的速度太快了，他已经快要招架不住了。  
哈利不可置信的看着眼前这荒谬的一切，他看着男孩那溃散的目光和混乱的精神状态，心里已有了一个清晰的答案。  
“不，你给他下了夺魂咒。”  
卢修斯一顿，而后毫不在意的挑了挑眉，手指在罗恩体内扩张进出的速度越来越快，甚至都能听到因肠液和白浊而激起的粘腻水声，红发男孩的阴茎已经膨胀到了极点，明显已经到了爆发边缘，罗恩破碎的声音也因此越来越高昂和甜腻，他双腿大开的挺着腰，就等着射精的那一刻让自己解放出来。  
“像他这样精神脆弱的人本就很容易受到夺魂咒的影响，只要恐吓一下他，威胁一下他，他就会乖乖的听话，任由所有人摆布。”  
说到这，卢修斯的脸上闪过一丝残忍，  
“所以，我们都非常的喜欢听话的小罗尼。”  
我们？！这么说还有其他人也碰过罗恩？！  
“你！……”哈利刚要质问卢修斯，卢修斯却直接打断了他的话，  
“我希望你挣扎得久一点，不要太快屈服，救世主先生。”  
接着，卢修斯将自己沾满体液的手指抽了出来，塞进了男孩嫣红的嘴内，罗恩也很快会意般的将男人的手指含入嘴中，熟练的舔舐着，就跟以前卢修斯教他的一样。  
“你如果那么快就放弃反抗了，岂不是很无趣吗？”  
话毕，男人将本来坐在自己身上的红发男孩放下来，让他顺从的跪趴在铺着柔软地毯的地面上，而后卢修斯的手握住男孩纤细的腰肢，膨大的男性器官对准那已经在一张一弛，急需他人的植入来填补空虚的菊穴。  
“你疯了！卢修斯马尔福！”察觉到卢修斯打算当着自己的面侵犯罗恩，哈利不禁因为恐惧和愤怒而浑身发冷。  
“瞧我都忘了，”银发的男人像是懊恼般的拍了下自己的脑袋，“我把小罗尼叫来是要伺候我们尊贵的救世主波特大人，小罗尼，你怎么可以把波特大人晾在一边？”  
“对不起……”被无端责怪了的红发男孩不知所措的道着歉。  
“好好用你的嘴伺候尊贵的波特大人。”像是下达命令一般，卢修斯在罗恩的臀部上用力的拍打了一下，吃疼的男孩闷哼了一声，而后跪着往前挪动了几步，颤抖着手握住了哈利那根已经开始有反应的男根。  
“不！罗恩！看着我！我是哈利！”少年痛心的呼唤着自己的挚友，然而罗恩却置若罔闻，溃散的眼眸虽然是在看着哈利，但是却没有任何苏醒过来的迹象。  
“好好的含进去，小罗尼。”男人魅惑又充满威胁的声音从耳边传来，“不听话的话，你的好朋友们可是会死掉哦。”  
一听到死这个字眼，罗恩就像被触动了什么开关一样，他毫不犹豫的就张开嘴含住哈利的性器，同时卢修斯也在他身后用力的挺入，毫无停留的就将男人那粗壮蓬勃的肉棒直接完全没入了红发男孩体内。

tbc  
写累了，下回再补完，顺便小腿袜和腿夹是我个人的性癖w  
感谢各位勇士看到这里


End file.
